1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to connectors for coaxial cable. More particularly the invention relates to a right angle coaxial connector with improved electrical performance and a cost effective method of precision manufacture.
2. Description of Related Art
Angled coaxial cable connectors, for example right angle connectors, are useful for connecting to an RF device when a cable to device connection with the cable extending normal to the device is undesirable, such as a cable connection to a rack mounted device and or a device located close to an interfering surface such as a wall.
The right angle transition of the inner conductor necessary to form a right angle coaxial connector introduces several problems. First, the right angle transition makes it difficult to insert the inner conductor within the surrounding body, unless the body is formed in multiple pieces, has access covers and or, for example, a soldered connection is made at the transition point once the inner conductor is inserted from one end, which greatly complicates assembly.
Second, the transition introduces an impedance discontinuity into the coaxial transmission line to which the connector is attached. Both smooth larger radius bends and block type sharp corner bends introduce a measurable impedance discontinuity.
Third, depending upon the diameter of the mating coaxial cable and or specific connection interface the connector is designed for, the inner conductor element may be small in size and relatively fragile, significantly complicating cost effective manufacture with high levels of precision.
Competition within the coaxial cable and connector industry has focused attention upon improving electrical performance as well as reducing manufacturing, materials and installation costs.
Therefore, it is an object of the invention to provide a method and apparatus that overcomes deficiencies in such prior art.